moonlightloversfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:PaniCienia/Świąteczny Specjal
Jeszcze raz bardzo chciałabym Wam życzyć wesołych świąt i szczęśliwego nowego roku. Przy okazji chciałabym wam też podziękować za to, że kolejny rok byliście ze mną. To naprawdę bardzo wiele dla mnie znaczy :*. Dodaję scenki z każdym wampirem, jako taki mały prezent, żeby każdy miał swojego WS'a. Mam nadzieję, że special Wam się spodoba. PS. Przepraszam jeśli charaktery postaci nie do końca zgadzają się z tym co mamy w grze, ale chciałam to zrobić tak półżartem półserio :D. No i ze względu na święta musi być hiper słodko XD. PS2. Analogiczny tekst z Eldką wleci jak tylko go napiszę czyli jeszcze dziś wieczorem, albo jutro. Wybaczcie, ale ostatnio jakoś słabo mnie Eldka inspiruje... Kiedy wstałam wieczorem, ubrałam mój świąteczny sweterek w renifery i opaskę z rogami do tego. Dzień wcześniej poprosiłam chłopaków, żeby zaraz po wstaniu poszli do salonu, bo chciałabym im coś powiedzieć. Ku mojej radości już tam siedzieli. Na mój widok szeroko otworzyli oczy. — Tylko nie to — mruknął pod nosem Ethan. — Błagam, powiedz, że to nie jest to, co myślę, że jest. Wyszczerzyłam do niego zęby, a on tylko jęknął. — Bardzo bym chciała, ale niestety. To jest dokładnie to, o czym myślisz. Misja święta oficjalnie rozpoczęta! — zawołałam i z trudem powstrzymałam śmiech na widok ich min. — Choinka już kupiona zamówiłam dostawę do domu, tak samo zakupy! Jestem pewna, że na strychu są jakieś stare ozdoby świąteczne z czasów, kiedy mieszkali to moi rodzice. — Ty poważnie myślisz, że my się na to zgodzimy? — zapytał Vladimir z mordem w oczach. — Albo to, albo zaproszę tu cały sierociniec na święta. To duża rezydencja, Zmieścimy się — powiedziałam. Vladimir już otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale w końcu zrezygnował. Uznałam to za moje małe zwycięstwo. — Już nie mogę doczekać się tych świecidełek, zapachów i tej tych świątecznych piosenek! — Zgłaszam się na stanowisko twojego pomocnika! — zawołał Beliath, a potem podniósł się i stanął obok mnie. — Stary ty sobie żartujesz prawda? — zapytał, wyraźnie tym zirytowany Ethan. — Ani trochę! — Aaron, Raphael, Ivan, a wy co o tym myślicie? — Wydaje mi się, że trochę świątecznego klimatu dobrze zrobi tej rezydencji — powiedział czerwonowłosy. — Mi podoba się ten pomysł. Zawsze lubiłem przygotowania do świąt, bałem się, że jako wampir nie będę mógł ich obchodzić. Również z chęcią ci pomogę. — Jeśli ma to wam sprawić radość to zgoda. Podskoczyłam z radości i powiedziałam — Beliath, Ethan, Ivan chodźcie ze mną na strych, poszukamy ozdób. A wy moglibyście przenieść do środka zakupy, jak już je przywiozą. — Ja nie mam zamiaru się do tego przyłączyć! — warknął Ethan. — No proszę! Im więcej nas będzie, tym szybciej skończymy, a dzięki temu szybciej dam ci spokój. Spojrzał na mnie spod byka, ale w końcu uległ. Razem wdrapaliśmy się na strych i przekopaliśmy go całego w poszukiwaniu choinkowych ozdób. — Chyba coś znalazłem — zawołał Ivan. Szybko do niego podbiegłam i okazało się, że faktycznie są tam pudła z bombkami. — Dora robota Ivan — powiedziałam, lekko go przytulając. — Tulimy! — zawołał Beliath i oboje nas mocno do siebie przycisnął. Spojrzałam na Ethana, który stał z boku i patrzył na nas jak na wariatów. Odsunęłam się od Beliatha i rzuciłam się na białowłosego. Wymruczał pod nosem, że jestem szalona, ale i tak lekko mnie objął. — Dobra wystarczy tych czułości, bierzemy te pudła. - powiedziałam i razem zaczęliśmy ściągać pudła na dół. Jak się okazało, zakupy już dojechały. Wszystko posegregowaliśmy, ustawiliśmy choinkę i po sprawdzeniu, czy mamy wystarczają ilość bombek, podzieliliśmy się na dwie grupy. Ja, Beliath, Ivan i Vladimir mieliśmy iść do kuchni zrobić ciasteczka. Przy czym ten ostatni stwierdził, że musi nas pilnować i tylko dlatego idzie z nami. Natomiast Ethan, Aaron i Raphael zostali, aby ustroić drzewko. Po tym, jak dokładnie ich poinstruowałam, co należy robić po kolei, poszłam do kuchni i zaczęłam szykować ciasto. Przy okazji delektując się cudownym zapachem przypraw korzennych. Po skończeniu ciasta rozwałkowałam je i dałam chłopakom foremki do wycinania różnych kształtów. A ja w tym czasie poszłam zobaczyć, jak idzie reszcie ubieranie choinki. Jak się okazało, już prawie kończyli. Co prawda była kolorowa jak tęcza i nie było żadnego motywu przewodniego, ale bardzo mi się podobała. — Piękne wam to wyszło — powiedziałam. — Sama lepiej bym tego nie zrobiła. — dodałam i spojrzałam na resztę ozdób. Zaczęłam im pomagać w urojeniu reszty pokoju. Na kominku zawisły skarpety. Wieńce z ostrokrzewu też pojawiły się na ścianach, a pod sufitem zawisły kolorowe światełka. Nagle z kuchni wyszedł cały biały Vladimir, a tuż za nim uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha Ivan, również cały w mące. A na samym końcu Beliath, u którego mąka na ciemnych włosach dawała wrażenie siwych pasemek. Głośny śmiech Ethana i Aarona rozbrzmiał w pokoju. — Co wyście zrobili? — zapytałam rozbawiona. — Trochę nas poniosło i powstała wojna. Wybacz — powiedział Ivan, wytrzepując mąkę z włosów. — A co z ciasteczkami? — Wykorzystaliśmy całe ciasto. — powiedział Beilath — I jest już wstawione do piekarnika. — Czyli prawie wszystko gotowe. Teraz tylko... — urwałam i podeszłam do ostatniej torby jaka leżała w pokoju. Wyjęłam z niej rogi renifera i czapki Świętego Mikołaja. — Ja chcę rogi — zawołał Beliath. Ivan wziął czapkę, podobnie jak Aaron. Raphael również wybrał czapkę. Zostali tylko Ethan i Vladimir. Wzięłam do ręki rogi i z szerokim uśmiechem szłam w stronę blondyna. — Nawet się z tym do mnie nie zbliżaj — warknął. — Och księżniczko. Jestem pewien, że będziesz pięknym reniferkiem. Chodź tutaj — zawołał Beliath, zabrał mi rogi i zaczął gonić Vladimira po całym salonie. Nagle blondyn podstawił mu swoją laskę pod nogi, przez co fioletowołosy się wywrócił, ale udało mu się złapać Vladimira za kostkę, przez co obaj leżeli na podłodze. Beliath podniósł się na łokciach i zaczął sunąć na kolanach w stronę Vlada. — Nie ruszaj się przez chwilę księżniczko. Obiecuję, że nie będzie bolało! — powiedział Beliath, za co dostał od Vladimira z laski, a fioletowołosy ponownie wylądował na podłodze. Obaj bardzo szybko się podnieśli i pobiegli w stronę sypialni. Otarłam łzy śmiechu i rozejrzałam się dookoła. Został tylko Ethan. Złapałam za kolejne rogi i powoli się do niego zbliżałam, ale niestety przyłapał mnie na tym i złapał za nadgarstki, uniemożliwiając mi ruch. — Nie ma takiej opcji. Nie ubiorę tego. —Ethan! Proszę! — Próbowałam się z nim siłować, mimo że wiedziałam, że nie mam z nim żadnych szans. Liczyłam na to, że się podda dla świętego spokoju. — Księżniczka schował się w swoim pokoju. — oświadczył schodzący po schodach Beliath. Widząc moją walkę z Ethanem zakradł się do niego od tyłu i nałożył mu na głowę rogi, które miały być dla Vladimira. — Zdrajca — warknął do niego i odszedł wielce na nas obrażony. — Wiedziałem, że będzie wesoło, ale nie sądziłem, że aż tak — powiedział Raphael. — W takich sytuacjach naprawdę żałuję, że nie widzę. - dodał. — Spokojnie przyjacielu! Wszystko ci opowiem z najmniejszymi szczegółami! — oznajmił Beliath i usiadł obok Raphaela. — Eloise? A będziemy stroić ciasteczka? - zapytał Ivan. A jego oczy błyszczały dziecięcą radością. — No pewnie! Muszą tylko się upiec i wystygnąć — powiedziałam i ruszyłam razem z nim do kuchni, żeby sprawdzić, jak się mają nasze ciastka. Ale kiedy tam weszłam, okazało się, że nie tylko chłopaki byli cali biali. Wszystko było w mące. — Naprawdę musieliście się dobrze bawić — stwierdziłam i wyjęłam pierwszą blachę ciastek. Przygotowania trwały prawie całą noc, kiedy wszystko było skończone, odsunęłam się kilka kroków w tył, żeby ocenić nasze dzieło, ale nagle poczułam, jak na kogoś wpadam. Szybko się odwróciłam i zobaczyłam mojego ukochanego. ETHAN — Ethan! — zawołałam i ignorując jego skwaszona minę, rzuciłam mu się na szyję i pocałowałam go czule w usta. Przez chwilę próbował udawać wielce obrażonego, ale nie potrafił długo wytrzymać i odwzajemnił pocałunek. — Jesteś szalona, wiesz? — Za to najbardziej mnie kochasz — powiedziałam, śmiejąc się głośno. — Zawsze o tym marzyłam, wiesz? O własnym domu, rodzinie i wspólnych świętach. — A wylądowałaś w rezydencji pełnej wampirów, przez co nigdy nie spełnią się twoje marzenia. Rozumiem! — Właśnie, że nic nie rozumiesz! One się spełniły! — powiedziałam i ponownie go pocałowałam. — Mam swój dom i mam rodzinę. Wy nią jesteście. Ty nią jesteś. — powiedziałam i wtuliłam się w niego. — Jesteś naprawdę bardzo szalona, ale masz rację. Właśnie za to najbardziej cię kocham. — powiedział i pocałował mnie w czubek głowy. — Nawet jeśli wyprawiasz takie głupoty. — dodał, a ja tylko uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem. Spojrzałam mu głęboko w oczy i dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że nadal ma swoje rogi, które ubraliśmy mu razem z Beliathem. Jest przeuroczy. — Dziękuję, że ze mną jesteś mój reniferku — powiedziałam. Spojrzał na mnie ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, ale po chwili zrozumiał, o co mi chodziło i zrzucił ozdobę ze swojej głowy. — Możesz sobie stroić dom, jak tylko chcesz, ale mnie zostaw w spokoju, jasne? — zapytał, starając się udawać złego, ale iskierki radości skaczące w jego oczach kompletnie go zdradziły. — Mhmm — mruknęłam i przyciągnęłam go do pocałunku. To są oficjalnie najlepsze święta w moim życiu. RAPHAEL — O cześć Raphael — zawołałam i przytuliłam się do niego. — Witaj, moja mała trzpiotko — odpowiedział i pocałował mnie w czoło. — Bardzo się cieszę, że masz taki dobry humor. — dodał, głaszcząc mnie po policzku. — Są święta! Mamy taki pięknie ustrojony dom i wszędzie pachnie pomarańczami, goździkami i cynamonem. Jak mogłabym nie mieć dobrego nastroju? W takie dni uśmiech sam pcha się na usta i nie można go powstrzymać. Jestem po prostu szczęśliwa. Bo mam wszystko, czego można chcieć. Rezydencja aż lśni od świecidełek, a mój ukochany jest tuż obok. — powiedziałam, a on tylko się uśmiechnął. — Chciałbym móc je zobaczyć te wszystkie ozdoby i na własne oczy przekonać się, jak wyglądają, bo z twoich opisów są naprawdę warte obejrzenia. Spojrzałam na niego z czułym uśmiechem. Wspięłam się na palce i delikatnie go pocałowałam. Objął mnie w pasie i odwzajemnił pieszczotę. — Pachniesz cynamonem — powiedział mi do ucha. Zaśmiałam się cicho i powiedziałam. — Zawsze o tym marzyłam, wiesz? O tym, żeby święta spędzać z osobami, które kocham. Dziękuję, że ze mną jesteś. — Cieszę się, że mogę spełniać twoje marzenia. I z wielką chęcią spełnię je wszystkie, jeśli tylko mi na to pozwolisz — powiedział i czule mnie pocałował. Kiedy się od siebie oderwaliśmy, wtuliłam się w jego tors i wyszeptałam. — Wystarczy, że będziesz. I wszystko będzie idealnie. — Zawsze będę — powiedział i ponownie pocałował mnie w czoło, a ja czułam, jak się uśmiecha. — Kocham cię Raphael. — Ja ciebie też. — odpowiedział i oparł brodę na mojej głowie. Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko. To będą oficjalnie najlepsze święta w całym moim życiu. I mam wielką nadzieję, że będę mogła je tak spędzać już do końca mojego życia. BELIATH — Bel! — zawołałam i uwiesiłam mu się na szyi. — No cześć śnieżynko. Zobacz, co znalazłem! — zawołał i pokazał mi gałązkę jemioły. — Znasz tradycję prawda? Daj buzi! Zaśmiałam się głośno, ale posłusznie pocałowałam go w usta. Natychmiast objął mnie w pasie i odwzajemnił pocałunek. Po dłuższej chwili oderwaliśmy się od siebie, a ja spojrzałam mu głęboko w oczy z szerokim uśmiechem. — Lubię twój uśmiech, wiesz? — powiedział, nie odrywając ode mnie wzroku. — Więc muszę częściej się dla ciebie uśmiechać. — powiedziałam i mocno się do niego przytuliłam. — Zdecydowanie — odpowiedział, głaszcząc mnie po głowie. — Ethan! A gdzie twoje rogi?! — zawołał nagle Beliath. — Odwalcie się ode mnie. W przeciwieństwie do was nie mam ochoty robić z siebie kretyna — zawołał. — No wiesz ty co! Ethan! — wołał dalej mój ukochany, ale jego przyjaciel postanowił nas zignorować. — Eh... Co za uparciuch. Wybacz śnieżynko, nie udało mi się go przekonać. Pokręciłam przecząco głową i powiedziałam — Bardzo ci dziękuję Beliath. — Za co? — zapytał zaskoczony. — Za to, że jesteś. Zawsze marzyłam o takich świętach i teraz dzięki tobie je mam. On tylko uśmiechnął się delikatnie i ponownie podniósł nad nasze głowy gałązkę jemioły, a następnie wpił się w moje usta. — Będę ją wykorzystywał, przez cały rok, a ty z powodu zwyczaju nie będziesz mogła mi odmówić. — Niestety. Jemioła działa tylko w ciągu świąt. Będziesz musiał znaleźć coś innego — powiedziałam i ponownie go pocałowałam. IVAN — Ivan! — zawołałam i mocno się do niego przytuliłam. — Ślicznie przystroiłaś dom — powiedział, delikatnie mnie obejmując. Czułam, że wciąż obawia się utraty kontroli, ale ja wiedziałam, że nie stanowi żadnego zagrożenia. Aaron ciągle mi powtarzał, że dzięki naszej więzi samokontrola Ivana znacznie się polepszyła. — Wygląda zupełnie inaczej niż zwykle. Nie jest już tak ponuro i smutno. — Cieszę się, że tak mówisz. Bardzo się starałam. — uniosłam głowę i spojrzałam mu w oczy. Uśmiechał się, a jego oczy wciąż cudownie błyszczały tą dziecięcą radością. Wyglądał tak przystojnie i uroczo w czapce Świętego Mikołaja. Uśmiechnęłam się delikatnie i wyciągnęłam szyję, żeby pocałować go w usta. Odwzajemnił pieszczotę, trochę mocniej mnie do siebie przyciągając. Oderwaliśmy się od siebie po dłuższej chwili i staliśmy w milczeniu wtuleni w siebie. Nic więcej nie było nam potrzebne. — Dziękuję, że mi zaufałaś. To naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczy — powiedział, opierając policzek na czubku mojej głowy. — Ja też ci dziękuję Ivan. Odkąd pamiętam, marzyłam o tym, żeby mieć prawdziwe święta. Żeby móc ustroić swój własny dom, żeby spędzić ten czas wśród najbliższych. Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę, że jesteś obok mnie. To naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczy. Przyciągnął mnie do siebie tak blisko, jak to tylko możliwe i wtulił twarz w moje włosy. — Kocham cię — szepnął mi do ucha i pocałował mnie w skroń. — Ja też cię kocham Ivan — powiedziałam i pogłaskałam go po głowie. Jest taki słodki. Cieszę się, że mogę z nim spędzić te święta. Dzięki temu będą najlepszymi, jakie w życiu miałam, bo spędzę je z kimś, kogo kocham i kto kocha mnie. AARON — Aaron! — zawołałam i rzuciłam mu się na szyję, oplatając jego biodra nogami. Zaśmiał się głośno i mocno mnie objął. — Skąd tyle entuzjazmu? — zapytał, głaszcząc mnie po plecach. — Jak to skąd? Dom jest tak ślicznie ustrojony, tyle pięknych zapachów dookoła i ty obok mnie. Lepiej być nie mogło — powiedziałam, szczędząc się do niego. Ponownie się zaśmiał i powiedział. — Faktycznie zapachy są cudowne. A już szczególnie pięknie pachnie igliwie. Dziękuję, za wybranie żywego drzewka. — Wiedziałam, że ci się spodoba. Myślałam o tobie, kiedy się na nie decydowałam. Uśmiechnął się lekko i pocałował mnie w usta. — Muszę przyznać, że dom wygląda naprawdę bardzo ładnie — powiedział, a ja szeroko się uśmiechnęłam. — Bardzo się z tego cieszę — powiedziałam i wtuliłam się w jego szyję. — Dziękuję Aaron. Dziękuję za to, że jesteś przy mnie. To naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczy. Zawsze marzyłam o takich świętach. — Co masz na myśli? — W sierocińcu nie było źle pod tym względem, ale ja zawsze marzyłam o świętach w gronie najbliższych mi osób. I teraz dzięki tobie to marzenie się spełni. Aaron uśmiechnął się do mnie delikatnie i powiedział. — Cieszę się, że jestem powodem twojej radości. VLADIMIR — Vladimir — zawołałam i przytuliłam się do niego. Patrzył na mnie ze złością. Zachichotałam cicho, widząc brak jego entuzjazmu. To było oczywiste, że nie poczuje klimatu świąt, ale ja zrobię wszystko, żeby to się zmieniło. — Uśmiechnij się kochanie — zawołałam i przyłożyłam place do kącików jego ust, podciągając je do góry, tak aby ułożyć je w uśmiech, ale jak tylko zabrałam ręce, jego wargi znowu ułożyły się w ten sam grymas. Zaśmiałam się cicho i powiedziałam. — Nie bądź taki! Uśmiechnij się! Nawet Ethan się śmieje, a na początku uznał ten pomysł za głupi. — Bo tak jest. — powiedział, patrząc mi w oczy. — Pozwól, żeby świąteczny nastrój cię opanował. Uwielbiam święta, bo mogę poczuć się jak dziecko. To najpiękniejszy okres w ciągu roku. — Nie, mam zamiaru zachowywać się jak idiota. — Och przestań. Przyznaj, chociaż, że dom nigdy nie był tak piękny. — Piękno to pojęcie względne — odpowiedział. Przewróciłam oczami i pocałowałam go w usta. Mój ukochany gbur. Jeszcze parę lat ze mną i będzie kochał święta tak samo mocno, jak ja. — Jesteś okropny — stwierdziłam. — Ale mimo wszystko cieszę się, że jesteś. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jak bardzo chciałam mieć takie święta. We własnym domu i w gronie najbliższych mu osób. Razem z moim ukochanym. Bardzo ci dziękuję, że ze mną jesteś, to naprawdę spełnienie moich marzeń Vladimir nic nie powiedział, tylko mocno mnie przytulił i delikatnie pocałował. — Nie mam wyboru. Muszę być przy tobie mój ty rozwydrzony bachorze — zaśmiał się. Sprzedałam mu za to kuksańca, ale po chwili przyciągnęłam go do pocałunku. Może i jest zrzędą, ale jest moim zrzędą. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach